


霸道主人坏坏爱

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 吸血鬼ALPHA钱 X 血仆OMEGA孔宇宙总攻钱蓓婷，宇宙级OOC。慎看。
Relationships: 钱蓓婷/孔肖吟
Kudos: 64





	霸道主人坏坏爱

下午最后一节课上老师发给了学生们上次考的课堂测试试卷。

钱蓓婷看着发到手里的试卷轻皱了下眉头，把手中玩转的笔往课桌上猛得一磕，勾着嘴角不屑的把试卷撕的粉碎，往空中潇洒一扔。看也不看一眼，任凭那些碎片散落在地上七零八落。

不出意外这次成绩她又是倒数第一 。无所谓，身为尊贵纯种的吸血鬼ALPHA来说，考第一能如何？考倒数第一又如何？人类的一切只不过都是她无聊消遣时光的事物。这副不死之身熬过了无数的日日夜夜，幸好还有一个跟随自己7年忠诚美艳的血仆陪伴着自己。

“孔肖吟你过来。”

钱蓓婷侧过头用右手支撑着自己的脑袋，叫向斜对面一位满头金发梳着单马尾前额齐刘海的美丽人类OMEGA。宽松的柔软衬衫都挡不住傲人的上围， 身下还穿着超短的灰蓝色百褶裙。里面的白色底裤都若隐若现，裙下那双粗细均匀嫩滑的腿上还穿着黑色的花纹丝袜。学校规定当然不让学生穿的这么性感了，但规定在钱蓓婷眼里算个鸟东西，整个世界她都不放在眼里。孔肖吟这一身服装都是钱蓓婷给她细心装扮的，全是她的审美口味。

孔肖吟扭头听到了钱蓓婷的呼唤，停下手中的笔，起身迈着妖娆的步伐笑着来到了钱蓓婷身边，半俯身用妩媚的姿势拿手挑起钱蓓婷的下巴。

“主人你叫我。”

那声音酥到骨子里的柔媚。

钱蓓婷看着孔肖吟的举动玩味的挑了下眉，欲望的眼神在孔肖吟凹凸有致的身材上流连忘返。

“小妖精，我还没说干嘛，你就撩起我了。”

钱蓓婷顺势把孔肖吟的楚腰一搂，一下子就把孔肖吟搂在了怀里，让她侧坐在了自己的腿上。孔肖吟双臂自然的环上了钱蓓婷的脖子。

孔肖吟一声娇哼，双手轻轻推搡钱蓓婷慢慢贴近的胸口上。

“别...主人...这还在课堂上。我们回家再说好不好？”

钱蓓婷一下子就捏住了孔肖吟攀在颈肩上的纤细手腕，眼神直勾勾的盯着她白嫩的脸庞，迷离的眼神变得冷峻起来，嗓音都低沉了几分。

“你是在违抗我的命令吗？”

冷酷起来的钱蓓婷还是很可怕的，孔肖吟吓得一哆嗦连忙解释道：“不是的主人，我哪里敢违抗您呐，只不过现在教室里还有这么多的同学都看着我们呢。”

孔肖吟的声音越说越小，偷偷看着四周同学们的反应觉得很不自在。不禁脸红起来埋在了钱蓓婷的肩上。

“怎么？我们做了那么多年，只不过这次围观的人多点儿你就害羞了？”

孔肖吟听了钱蓓婷故意挑逗她的话语，脸上的红晕又深了几分，把脸往钱蓓婷的脖颈深处挪了挪。

“哎呀，主人，不要这样...”

钱蓓婷本身就是个恶魔看到怀里的孔肖吟这么娇羞的样子怎么能轻易放过她，身上ALPHA的信息素散发的更加浓郁了，继续贴近孔肖吟耳边让这把羞耻的情欲之火烧的更旺了。

“这么多人看着我们不好吗，让大家也听听你平时在我身下娇媚淫叫的模样，让他们评评你是多么的淫贱骚浪。在这么多人的目光下进行爱的运动这不是更能让你得到刺激嘛。”

孔肖吟闻到钱蓓婷强势的信息素后不由自主的软了身子。耳畔的话语让她听着面红耳赤，咬着红唇，紧闭双眼。

自从被钱蓓婷一见钟情强占了身体被吸血变成她的专属血仆后，每天就爱欺负她作乐。非得自己委屈的哭出来也才肯罢休。然后自己在一旁得意的大笑。

“求你…不要再说了...主人...”

光言语调戏着怀中的可人儿，钱蓓婷内心就充满了快乐和满足感，觉得她才是让自己留恋于这个世间的唯一理由。别急，好戏还在后面，她决定今天狠狠的欺负孔肖吟。

“嗯唔...”

孔肖吟娇嫩丰满的下唇瓣被钱蓓婷吮吸在嘴里尽情玩味，柔软的舌尖顶开相依的唇齿从缝隙中探进去撩拨着对方口腔里的嫩舌，使之唤醒后一起在黏腻的透明津液中共舞。两条软肉相互交缠着钱蓓婷更是霸道的汲取着孔肖吟嘴中的空气，吻的缠绵之深，好似要把孔肖吟肺部的供给也给消耗殆尽。没间隙换气的孔肖吟整个脸都憋的绯红，那张小嘴被钱蓓婷的唇舌堵的死死的。快要窒息的感觉让孔肖吟的双手无力的推搡在钱蓓婷的胸口，整个身体都紧缩了起来，两条白腿无助的扭动着，憋得眼中早已泛起了点点泪光。

钱蓓婷看着怀中孔肖吟呼吸不上来从而柔弱湿漉漉的眼神时，知道她要承受不住了，不禁心软终于肯松开了这个也让自己沉醉的吻。孔肖吟靠在钱蓓婷的身上剧烈的喘息着。

钱蓓婷的右手顺着孔肖吟曼妙的腰肢就来到了光滑的大腿处。继续向下抚摸，手指轻轻勾着小腿肚上的蕾丝丝袜，没有急着脱下来反而轻轻扯了一下弹了弹充满了诱惑性。修长的手指连百褶裙都不用撩起，直径摸向孔肖吟的白色底裤上，果然摸到一手粘腻湿滑。

“身体这么饥渴啦，迫不及待的分泌出自己的蜜汁来迎接我的大肉棒吗？嗯？”

钱蓓婷说完还使坏的把手指隔着底裤使劲揉捏了一下被包裹的敏感花核。惹的孔肖吟一声娇吟。

“哈啊…主人你有点坏…”

钱蓓婷觉得孔肖吟真可爱，都欺负了她多少年，才敢说自己有点坏。

不是有点坏是非常极其坏。

猛的就扒下了孔肖吟的内裤褪到推弯处，连带着几缕淫丝都扯了出来，让她的下身一阵真空透凉，黏腻的情动汁液悬挂在粉嫩的穴口似钓鱼的诱饵，看谁能上钩。尤其还是当着全班同学的面做着羞死人的事孔肖吟恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

其实围观的同学们都是钱蓓婷的障眼法，故意调戏刺激孔肖吟的，在她坐在钱蓓婷腿上那一刻，她们就遁入了虚空中，没任何人看的见，这世间唯有她们二人。

那些粘液湿润了孔肖吟的穴道，使钱蓓婷的食中两指稍微使了些劲儿就伸进去了。左臂结实的搂着孔肖吟的腰肢，真怕她的身体软的要命会随时跌落在地。钱蓓婷的手指轻车熟路的找到曲过幽径处的敏感点，轻轻顶弄着。即使如此孔肖吟的身体也敏感极了，止不住的颤抖。双腿夹紧了钱蓓婷的手臂，身下的嫩壁褶皱紧吸着那两根带来愉悦的手指，把它们紧紧的包裹在里面，任凭它们在里面可以翻江倒海。

“嘶~孔肖吟你就这么欲求不满嘛，看你吸的我手指退都退不出来。就这么想要啊。那我可就不客气喽”

说完钱蓓婷手指用力的挤到温暖更深处，一下又一下顶弄着里面的突起G点。孔肖吟的全身变成了诱人的淡粉色，喉咙里舒服的呻吟止不住的溢出来。

“哈啊...嗯...”

情到深处叫了两声慌忙用自己的左手死死捂住嘴唇但愿它能拦住那些羞耻的叫声。欲盖弥彰挡不住的，湿热的穴道内流出了大量的爱液，顺着完美弧度的雪白臀瓣滴落在地上形成点点淫糜。

钱蓓婷感觉孔肖吟腿间的紧致穴口收缩的厉害，还有指缝里透出来的娇喘，眼神一片氤氲水汪汪的看着自己，知道她快高潮了。索性用大拇指也按压在了外面顶上的红豆处，挑逗着那颗软肉。里外夹击着敏感点。孔肖吟难耐的忸怩着身子，快感的刺激使粉嫩的褶皱处早已汁水淋漓，止不住的向外涌出，股间一片腻滑，都印湿了钱蓓婷的黑色裤子。内心舒爽的呻吟再也挡不住了。

“主人…啊啊…要泻了…啊哈…泻了…”

孔肖吟死命的勾着钱蓓婷的脖子，咬的下红唇都快出了血。挺着腰反弓起身体，双腿愈发的把钱蓓婷速度越来越快力道越来越大的手指紧紧吸着，好似里面充满了章鱼的触手吸盘。

“啊啊啊…真的…不行了…啊啊…我…啊！”

就在钱蓓婷三指使劲儿压下来重重顶在深处敏感的时候孔肖吟终于忍不住放声浪叫，陡然一个颤栗顶峰的快感就从体内传来，穿过脊背直达脑部，全身触电般的酥麻感散发开。顿时瘫了下来小口不知羞耻噗呲噗呲的吐着淫水，却还咬着钱蓓婷手指不肯放，似要它们在充满水液的穴道里泡发好让它们能变得更加肿大。

钱蓓婷见孔肖吟爱液狼狈的泄了一地，软在自己怀里喘息，红的像个煮熟的虾。随即抽出自己的手指又在充满晶莹水珠的两片肉瓣上抹了一下。送到自己的舌尖上轻轻舔舐着。

孔肖吟看到她的这个举动惊叫出声。

”啊！主人那个…脏…”

“是嘛？你这么甜美。”

钱蓓婷彻底褪下孔肖吟的底裤，让她扶着自己的肩膀，双腿跨坐在了自己的胯上，她的腿被钱蓓婷的双腿分的很开。裆前拉链一拉开，钱蓓婷的整根巨物早已迫不及待的跳了出来顶在孔肖吟的小腹上。

钱蓓婷双手揽上孔肖吟纤细的腰肢，来回抚摸了几下，顺势下移扶上了她丰满的臀肉，抬起她的挺翘臀部，狰狞肉棒对准入口直直插进整根没入，一下子就挺到最深处，直接碾弄着孔肖吟内里的敏感花心。

“啊~~~！”

孔肖吟被粗大的肉棒插的不禁一声痛哼，分泌的生理眼泪不由自主的堆积在红红的眼眶中，好似自己的身体被凶猛的野兽贯穿着，身下的嫩穴艰难的把巨物吞纳其中，穴道里的褶皱都被撑直了，疼的她把钱蓓婷的肩膀都捏红了。

钱蓓婷看着眼前楚楚可怜泫然欲泣的孔肖吟，没搭理她，依旧勾起嘴角对她笑着，双臂把她臀部抬上来又深深按下去，每一下都要顶到了宫腔口。几次下来孔肖吟的身体随着钱蓓婷上下的节奏摆动而剧烈起伏着。

“啊啊…主人…太深了…呜呜…小穴…要坏了…”

还没有抽插多少下呢，孔肖吟就被钱蓓婷粗暴的弄哭了，无助的泪珠顺着精致脸庞的腮边滑落下来。钱蓓婷觉得孔肖吟哭起来比笑起来都好看，泪眼婆娑的双眼像两颗红宝石般闪亮。表面却依旧笑着不为所动的看着孔肖吟。

“你要觉得不舒服，那你自己来动”

说完钱蓓婷就把双手从臀部移下来，放在了孔肖吟的胸前，手臂一用力就把薄薄衬衣撕裂开来，解开了孔肖吟的蕾丝乳罩。瞬间两团雪白的酥软就跳了出来，直映在钱蓓婷黝黑的眼眸中。  
她把孔肖吟的身子搂的更近了，稍微一探头就把左胸上诱人的粉色凸起含在了嘴里，舌尖和贝齿一起上阵吮吸着，右胸也被她的灵巧左手揉捏照顾着。

孔肖吟觉得上半身传来了一阵阵的酥麻，使身体不由自主的贴的更近了，紧环着钱蓓婷的头部把她的脸紧埋在自己胸前。随后也慢慢抬起了自己的臀部，一上一下的紧密交合着，肉棒刺激的花心淫液就没有断过。

钱蓓婷在胸前的温柔也消失殆尽，用锋利的牙齿咬着孔肖吟的粉嫩乳尖，左手逐渐加重了揉捏的力道，此刻孔肖吟的呻吟不知是疼是爽。

“啊呜…啊啊啊…呜呜…要泄了…啊啊…”

钱蓓婷离开了孔肖吟的柔软胸脯，看着她的眼眶又积满了泪水，不动声色的说到：“要哭就尽情哭，以后你可连哭的机会都没有了。”

这句话激的孔肖吟内心一阵猛颤，好似来自死神的前音。7年，主人终究是腻了自己。也对自己只不过是一个卑微的血仆而已，不应该想那么多的。但就是这心怎么会那么痛呢。痛到内心发酸，眼泪直流。

钱蓓婷看着心痛不已哭成泪人的孔肖吟，终于肯抬起手拭去她脸上的泪水，安慰着她：  
“没事，这不是还有半天的时间嘛，看你表现喽。说不定我会改变想法的。”

随即钱蓓婷从臀部抱起孔肖吟的身体，把她放到了狭窄的课桌上。孔肖吟的双腿自然的就攀在了钱蓓婷的后腰。

在底下就算了还把她放在课桌上，真是让孔肖吟羞愤难当，同学们各色各样的的眼神向自己射来，觉得身上奇痒无比，一根根的扎进心里。

钱蓓婷轻吻着孔肖吟的脸颊，出奇的发烫。小脸红扑扑的说不出来的好看。

“孔肖吟你真可爱。其实那些同学都是我施法的幻象。”

说完钱蓓婷用手一挥，那些同学们都化为泡沫消散在空中。露出了她们真实的所在地。

孔肖吟睁大双眼惊讶之余终于看清原来她们是在钱蓓婷城堡里的豪华大床上。等她反应过来的时候钱蓓婷已经褪去自己的衣衫一把把她扑到在床，手腕被死死的禁锢住动弹不得。

看着身上的钱蓓婷突然把勾着的嘴角放了下来，变得一脸严肃，孔肖吟心里不祥的预感油然而生。

“孔肖吟，你有什么话要对我说？”

钱蓓婷的声音已经变成7年前那个冷冰冰淡漠的样子。她的双眼在逐渐变红，眼神中充满了杀气。孔肖吟觉得现在在钱蓓婷眼里，自己不再是她的血仆而是即将要杀死的猎物。

穹顶之上，血月降临。猩红的月光透过顶上圆窗直射在硕大豪华的城堡里。钱蓓婷亮起了自己尖锐的獠牙，在昏暗的房间里都闪着寒光。

孔肖吟没想到自己死的这一天会来的这么快。传说血月降临时，吸血鬼会吸光血仆的血，从而获得新生，然后再寻找下一个血仆如此循环，所以他们会获得永生。而自己也不知道是钱蓓婷的第几任血仆，自己终究只是个食物罢了。孔肖吟眼中含泪，为了自己可笑的自尊撇过头不看钱蓓婷。

“血色月光照在你身上之时，就是你死亡之期，在此期间，我会让你快乐的死在我身下的。”

钱蓓婷不由分说的亲吻着孔肖吟的脸颊，耳朵，脖子，身上都出现了斑驳的红痕。闻着她身上甜腻的血腥味，逐渐上了头。  
把胯间依旧还矗立的肉棒狠狠的顶在了孔肖吟本就一直湿润的紧窄穴道里。碾压着褶皱里的敏感，孔肖吟死命的咬着自己的嘴唇，不想再为了迎合钱蓓婷而发情的欲望。

现在就才知道她说的要哭就尽快哭出来的意思，而此时的孔肖吟欲哭无泪。憋红了双眼也不愿意一滴泪留下来，她想在死前逆反一次，不听钱蓓婷的话一次。

但酥麻的生理反应却不给孔肖吟思考，忍着自己的欲望之声吞没在肚子里。奈何隐忍终是徒劳无功，孔肖吟带着哭腔的呻吟呜呜咽咽的从唇边挤了出来，尽管百般不情愿。

钱蓓婷看看血色月光再慢慢靠近又看向孔肖吟的脸，下身把腿压的更开大力的挺着腰肢，如洪水猛兽般往那生殖腔里涌。大量交合的水渍混合在一起形成啪啪啪的声音节奏。伏身重重的吻上了她的唇，再次堵住孔肖吟口腔中的细碎呜咽。

钱蓓婷感受到了孔肖吟第一次表现出了抗拒之情，却依旧缄默不语，舌尖在口腔里疯狂搅动，刮过娇嫩的黏膜占有着里面的每一寸领土。

“唔…呜…”

孔肖吟的手腕被钱蓓婷捏的发红压的生疼，体格上根本不是钱蓓婷的对手，反抗逐渐没了力气，她就像砧板上的鱼肉，任由钱蓓婷的野蛮的性器在身下进进出出把自己的穴肉挤压的翻来覆去。

高潮袭来时孔肖吟哆嗦着身子嫩穴痉挛着，激的一塌糊涂，钱蓓婷滚烫的精液粗暴的顶开生殖宫口，满满的浊白都射了进去。把孔肖吟的生殖腔灌的满满当当。然而钱蓓婷并不打算就此停下，把孔肖吟快速的翻了个身，直接全身压向她的身体，手背十指紧扣着。下身的炙热再次后入了腿间的蜜穴，不知疲惫的挺腰抽插着。而那道血光，已经近在咫尺了。

“你狠我吗孔肖吟？”

孔肖吟被压的都快喘不过来气了，嘴上依旧无意识嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，听到钱蓓婷的质问，原就一直流淌的眼泪又充满了眼眶。心里好似有无数的蚂蚁在啃噬着自己的心。到底是不是斯德哥尔摩呢，孔肖吟也不太清楚。虽然她把自己弄成人不人，鬼不鬼的模样，但是却对她充满了依赖感，每天不在钱蓓婷的怀里睡觉是会做噩梦的。可是现在的钱蓓婷变得如此的暴虐，于是艰难的蠕动嘴唇歇斯底里的控诉钱蓓婷的暴行。

”我恨你！恨你把我变这人不人鬼不鬼的东西！从而夺取我的血液，我的身体。我的自由，我的全部！最恨我为什么会爱上你，从而心甘情愿的沦为你口中之食身下玩物！钱蓓婷，你应该下地狱！”

钱蓓婷听后一怔，扯着嘴角笑了起来。

“很好，7年了你表面上那么乖巧听话，没想到积攒了这么多对我的怨恨。但你是我的奴，是我的仆，你没资格对我说恨，带着你的恨下地狱吧！对着死神诉说我的罪。”

此时，月色像残血般刺眼，已经直直的照射在了孔肖吟身上。钱蓓婷的眼眸已经完全变成了猩红的修罗。她想听到孔肖吟更加痛苦的哭喊。

下身凶狠的性器抽送着孔肖吟内里的柔软，獠牙早就准备好蓄势待发着对着孔肖吟后颈红肿的腺体不假思索的刺了下去，去汲取血管里甜腻的血液。

”啊啊…呜…啊啊啊…不！”

孔肖吟的崩溃的泪水顺着眼角就侵湿了大半个枕头。只觉得自己的身体痛爽交加，异常复杂。体内所维持的血液正被身上的魔鬼快速掠夺着，身子变的逐渐冰冷无力，然而激烈的性事让花心止不住的颤抖着，手掌下的床单早就抓的褶皱。快感蔓延到全身，陡然一下巨颤一阵暖流对上一股热精淫水飞溅，两人双腿间一片狼藉。

孔肖吟的双眼逐渐发昏起来，整个脑袋都变的昏昏沉沉，在临近死亡的时候脑海里出现的都是记忆中的回马灯。

“孔肖吟，以后你就是我的血仆了，要乖乖听话知道吗…”

“孔肖吟，你血真甜…”

“孔肖吟，你真美丽…”

“孔肖吟，你被我欺负的样子真可爱…”

“孔肖吟，去向死神诉说我的罪吧…”

既然生前解脱不了，那死亡不尝是个好的选择。身体逐渐变得冰冷，体内的野兽也感受不到它的存在了。体内的血液应该快要被吸空。哀莫大于心死，孔肖吟苦笑着终是闭上了眼睛，

……

不知过了多久孔肖吟缓缓的睁开了眼睛，醒来看到的第一眼还是钱蓓婷。

“这是个梦吗？”孔肖吟含糊的呢喃被敏锐的钱蓓婷听在耳朵里。

“孔肖吟很不幸的告诉你，这不是梦。我就是那个死神，你要带着生前的那些恨永生永世的陪在我身边，不过不是以低贱血仆的身份，而是我的新娘。小孔请原谅我自私的行为，遇上你之前我独自痛苦的活在这世上，直到遇到你我才感觉这个世界有点快乐，可你终究是人类，我很怕在没有我的保护下你会死去。于是我自私的在百年难遇的血月这一天在你体内灌输了我一半的血。我的内心充满了忐忑也不知道能不能成功，毕竟这种大事我没有做过。心里只想把你变成了和我一样的吸血鬼让你快来拯救我。更重要的是我将能一辈子占有你，永生永世不分离。”

说完钱蓓婷用手一挥，整个哥特暗黑系的房间缀满了纯洁无暇的白色花朵，空中还播放着优雅浪漫的音乐，瞬间变成了完美的婚礼殿堂。

钱蓓婷手捧鲜花单膝跪地真诚的对孔肖吟说着：“所以Marry Me？”

孔肖吟的情绪有点转换不过来，先是醒来的茫然，后是听着钱蓓婷霸道的告白心里五味陈杂，现在看到她直接捧着鲜花对着自己求婚的模样，是无数次梦境里的场景终于实现的喜极而泣。

“Yes，I do。”

孔肖吟尽管眼中噙着泪花，却幸福的笑了起来俯身接过了那束代表她们真正甜蜜开始的花。

“你真是大坏蛋！你生前还骗我故意用激将法让我说出对你深埋在心那种爱恨交织的感情”

钱蓓婷又露出了那标志性玩世不恭的笑容，一下子就把孔肖吟搂在了怀里。

“我要是不坏，你能爱上我吗？我看你挺喜欢被我欺负的啊…”

孔肖吟面对钱蓓婷的调戏又红了脸颊，害羞的用花束轻打下她的头。

“钱蓓婷，你完了！现在我也是吸血鬼了，我也要折磨你一辈子…哼…”

钱蓓婷看着自己眼前的绝世佳人完美新娘，眼底的的欲望又跳起了情欲的火苗。

“老婆，你说完了吗？你要说完我可就要吻你啦。我们生前还有个爱没有做完呢，我们继续吧。做到天荒地老，海枯石烂，星辰陨落，宇宙崩坏可好？”

不由孔肖吟回答，钱蓓婷就又把她扑倒在床。

此时整座暗黑的城堡都变成了粉色呢。

END


End file.
